The main objectives of the present proposal are: (1) To develop a radioactive sequencing method suitable for adenovirus proteins. (2) To determine the precursor sequence in Pro-VII, the precursor to major cor protein. (3) To examine some molecular aspects of adenovirion assembly. (4) To characterize early proteins and especially that encoded by the left 4.4% of the genome using a novel approach.